Field
The present disclosure relates generally to a pulse latch design, and more particularly, to a pulse generator for a pulse latch.
Background
A pulse latch includes a latch and a pulse generator (also referred to as a pulser) for driving the latch. A pulse latch implements flip-flop functionality. A pulse latch may provide substantial advantages in performance and power savings over regular flip-flops. A pulse window generated by the pulse generator should be wide enough to provide a good write-margin for reliably writing into the latch. However, if the pulse window is too wide, the latch will need to have a large hold time. A large hold time of the latch requires additional hold logic within the latch, resulting in a latch that requires more area and consumes more power. Pulse latches should also have a sufficient hold-margin. The hold-margin is the minimum hold time of the pulse latch minus the requisite hold time (due to the width of the pulse window) of the pulse latch. If the hold-margin is insufficient, hold violations may occur in the pulse latch. There is currently a need for a pulse latch that has a good hold-margin and a good write-margin.